The present invention relates to latching devices for carrying, installing, ejecting and/or securing a disc drive within an enclosure, such as cabinet.
Disc drives are utilized to store computer software and other data and are typically integrated with other computer hardware. In some applications, disc drives are capable of being connected with hardware, such as a motherboard, as well as capable of subsequent disconnection for repair or replacement. In these applications, problems can occur during the process of connecting and disconnecting the disc drive relative to other hardware. For example, memory loss or other damage can result from vibration or impact on the disc drive or motherboard. Also, typically, all equipment is shut down during this time to avoid damage to adjacent equipment.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing and to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art.
The present invention discloses a latch for a disc drive as well as other similar devices, such as compact disc players or recorders, tape players, etc. For this purpose, the present invention comprises in one embodiment a support adapted for retaining a disc drive, a guide, means connecting said support and said guide for relative movement and an actuator assembly for moving said support between open and closed positions relative to said guide.